Pillar Enterprises Attack Squadron
The attack squadron of Pillar Enterprises is a special division of the organization's private army, dedicated to dealing with small, specific problems that such a squadron could eliminate quickly. Unlike the rest of the army, who served primarily as guards in Pillar Enterprises facilities, the attack squadron was a mobilized unit, capable of doing whatever and going wherever they pleased, as long as the end result was the effective completion of their mission. Still, though, they were described as being very loyal to Pillar, so much so that even after Pillar himself died and his plan was crushed, they continued to work for his motives. In The Displacement of Nes Garrow, they are often used as comic relief. Members Commander Rodney Canterwelt Canterwelt is the squadron's leader and commander. He is a hulking man who relies mainly on brute force, but sometimes he can be very tactically clever. He is very proud of his position as commander, and he enjoys ordering his troops around, for this makes him feel empowered. Canterwelt, apparently, is also very fond of barbecue chips. Mip Marvey Mip Marvey is an alcoholic man with a strong liking for Harmony, a Harreonian liquor. He is often drunk, and as a result, he is not the brightest. Garvin Screed Marvey's best friend, with whom he is inseparable. Screed is much wiser than Marvey, and he often prevents him from doing stupid things. Screed, coming from Kitiar, speaks with something like a Cockney accent. Eubie Slangan Slangan is a skinny, lanky man with very embarrassingly girly features. He is the wisest of the crew, but he is quite the coward. Technology and Equipment The Truck Canterwelt owns a customized truck, which has been modified to be a versatile military vehicle. It, much like Skye's van, looks much like an older vehicle, but it is actually a state-of-the-art vehicle with an up-to-date Honouran engine and an activation pad. The squadron uses it as their primary mode of transportation up until Skye is forced to steal it to escape the raid at Dargzenn's. The truck, as Lucia describes it, has a self-applied coat of spraypaint that makes it look like military camouflage. It also possesses an age-old radio system, which is capable of receiving only two stations. Guns The squadron seems to have a wide variety of weapons and guns at their disposal, which Pillar probably granted to them. However, they seem not very adept at using a good many of them. One particular gun mentioned, the Cricket pistol, is an embarassingly tiny gun that Screed gets stuck with at one point, takes a liking to, and eventually uses to break a pane of glass in the invasion of Glaceau Valley. The Displacement of Nes Garrow The attack squadron was first mobilized by Pillar at the beginning of his plan, when he is preparing to send Nes to Skaylia. Canterwelt and Slangan drive to the Eclectic Cowhand in their customized military truck and pick up Marvey and Screed, who are drinking; Marvey has had one too many shots and is quite drunk. They then proceed to travel to the Northern Forest, where they plan to ambush Nes as he arrives. The squadron encounters Nes shortly after he lands, but due to an incident with a rabbit-like beast that distracts Marvey, Nes is able to escape. The squadron searches fervently for him, but is eventually forced to return in defeat. The attack squadron eventually forms a new plan to attack Skye at Dargzenn's, the black market in Honourville where she sells her pink grass. However, they also encounter Nes there, which they had not expected. After blowing down the door with a flashbash, the squadron invades and a battle ensues. An undetermined member of the squadron fires a tracker dart into Nes, but shortly after, Skye and Nes manage to escape by stealing Canterwelt's truck. The squadron, left penniless and without any form of transport, is forced to wander through Honourville. When it is discovered that Marvey is hiding liquor money, though, they force it out of him and use it to rent a car. They use this to travel back to Pillar's headquarters. There, Pillar reveals that he has been able to track Nes using the tracker dart that the squadron shot into Nes. After this, an invasion of Glaceau Valley is planned, and the squadron sets off to find the valley. Canterwelt and the squadron successfully manage to infiltrate the valley, and after a tedious fight with Skye, Nes, and Mandy, they are finally stopped when Will Fieri arrives. He forces them out, but before this, Screed is able to capture Holly and take her back to Pillar, who in turn takes her to Earth. After this, the squadron does not appear again until the events on Earth, where they ambush Skye, Nes, and Holly at the ISERF and take them to Pillar. When the ISERF facility explodes, they are presumed dead. Electra The attack squadron's return is confirmed for Electra, B.N.'s second SuperSkye installment. How they survived is currently unclear. Category:Organizations Category:The Displacement of Nes Garrow